Timeline
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Wesley's Neice Travels to the Past to help Spike in the Future but will she find love in the process
1. About A Girl

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel  
  
~~  
  
It was a cool spring day in LA as a young woman walked out of the elevators Wolfram and Heart and into the Lobby. She looked nervously around to find someone to help her out. She pulled a scrunchi out oh her bag and began to play with her long brown hair when she head footsteps.  
  
"Uncle," she yelled excitedly but stopped when she turned to see a tall man with blond hair and a leather duster standing before her.  
  
"Usually they don't scream that till they had enough luv," Spike said, "but we haven't begun anything yet."  
  
"Excuse me," said the girl, " I'm not your love."  
  
"Don't tell me then," Spike said, "you're a client here to see Angel."  
  
"No I'm not a client," said the girl, "though Angel may be a better help then you."  
  
"I am greatly insulted," said Spike, "how can you think that if I don't even know what you want."  
  
"I don't know your name," said the girl, "so why would I tell you what I want."  
  
"Well then," said Spike, "my name is Spike."  
  
"Spike, "said the girl.  
  
"Yea," said Spike, "wanna know how I got it."  
  
"Already know how," said the girl, "just never thought you'd be this cute or irritating."  
  
"Thank you," said Spike, "anyway you are."  
  
"Angela," said Angela, "and I'm looking for my Uncle."  
  
Just then Wesley Wyndom Price entered the room.  
  
"Uncle Wesley," said Angela.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," said Spike.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	2. Her Idea

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel  
  
~~  
  
Angela followed Wesley into his office.  
  
"I missed you," Angela said, "I mean when you never came to my graduation."  
  
"You know how hard things are Angie," said Wesley, "working at an Evil Law Firm saving the world from impending doom."  
  
"I know," said Angela, "mom and dad were Watchers too remember they died in the explosion you the closest thing to family I have left."  
  
"Not true," said Wesley, "well I suppose maybe beside your grandparents."  
  
"Exactly," said Angela, "now did you get my letter."  
  
"I did," said Wesley looking at a piece of paper and making a face.  
  
~~  
  
Dear Uncle Wes-  
  
I have made a few decisions. First of all I have decided not to go to Oxford like planed and I will be moving to LA to live with you. Second I won't be going to school their either as I want to help you in the fight against evil which comes to a thought I had about the problem of the two Souled vamps one prophesy thing. What if we could travel through time and stop Spike from being turned. He wouldn't be a Vampire and so Angel would be the only one with a soul. Think about it. I'll see you in a week.  
  
Love, Angie  
  
~~  
  
"Well," said Wesley, "I don't think messing with time is smart," said Wesley, "but you know it may just work."  
  
"The only problem now," said Angela, "Is who will travel through time and stop him."  
  
"You," said Wesley.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Telling Him

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok)  
  
~~  
  
Angela looked at Wesley.  
  
"Ok," said Angela, "so what do I do now."  
  
"Here is the address of a club," said Wesley, "be there tonight."  
  
"I will," said Angela.  
  
~~  
  
Angela left to get ready for her meeting with Spike that night. Meanwhile...Spike was called to Wesley's office.  
  
"You rang," said Spike.  
  
"Yes," said Wesley, "I have set up a meeting for you tonight."  
  
"Ok," said Spike, "so what dose this client want."  
  
"It's not a client," said Wesley.  
  
"It's not a blind date is it," said Spike.  
  
"No," said Wesley handing pike a piece of paper, "just be at this club later tonight."  
  
"Is this a trap," said Spike.  
  
"No," said Wesley.  
  
~~  
  
Later that evening....  
  
"I hope he show," said Angela just as Spike entered.  
  
"I wonder who the client is," said Spike.  
  
"That would be me," said Angela, "remember me."  
  
"Wesley's niece," said Spike, "sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's ok," said Angela.  
  
"So luv why'd your uncle set this little meeting up," said Spike.  
  
"First of all," said Angela, "call me Angie, secondly it was my idea."  
  
"Well then Ang," said Spike, "tell me."  
  
"First off you know of the whole two vamps one prophecy," said Angela.  
  
"Yea so," said Spike, "come to kill me."  
  
"No," said Angela, "what if I can make it good for everyone."  
  
Spike liked the idea and got Angela to explain.  
  
"So then," said Spike, "when can we get this done."  
  
"Tomorrow sound good," said Angela.  
  
"Great," said Spike, "see you then."  
  
~~  
  
Tbc 


	4. Dressed for Success

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok)  
  
~~  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Angela arrived early to the office. She wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. She looked over her notes and soon the rest of the gang arrived.  
  
"So," said Angela, "Is everything ready."  
  
"Ready when you are," said Fred.  
  
"Well then," said Angela, "lets do this."  
  
"Um," said Wesley, "we have a slight problem."  
  
"Problem," said Angela.  
  
"Yes," said Wesley looking at his nieces clothes, "how you look."  
  
"What do you mean," said Angela, "I look ok."  
  
"I mean going back to where your going," said Wesley, "you should at least dress the part."  
  
"And how am I to get cloths to fit the period," said Angela.  
  
"My office," said Wesley.  
  
~~  
  
Angela returned a while later in a white gown with tiny blue flowers. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun on top of her head.  
  
"Wow," said Spike entering, "you look beautiful luv."  
  
"Thanks," said Angela, "so now lets get this show on the road."  
  
"Ok," said Wesley.  
  
"Now before you go," said Fred, "the portal you'll be going through will close and will leave you with two months to do what you need."  
  
"Then what," said Angela.  
  
"You'll be able to open the portal," said Fred, "not any sooner and not any later."  
  
"Good luck," said Wesley.  
  
"I'll need it," said Angela as the portal opened and she hopped inside.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Brave New World

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok)  
  
~~  
  
Everything went black. The next thing Angela realized was that she was lying in a field.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," Angela said to herself as she got up. She walked around a bit and was looking around when she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
He was a tall man with deep blue eyes and scruffy brown hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Angela.  
  
"It's not your fault miss," said the man picking up what he had dropped, "I wasn't paying attention to anything but my writing."  
  
"Oh," said Angela, "well still I'm sorry."  
  
"Well I accept your apology miss," said the man.  
  
"Angela," said Angela, "Angela Wyndham-Pryce."  
  
"I'm William," said the man, "William Dalton."  
  
Angela looked into Williams's eyes and saw him the man she was meant to save.  
  
"So William," said Angela, "do you know where a girl like me could stay."  
  
"There's an extra room at my place," said William, "I'm sure mom won't mind."  
  
"And rent," said Angela.  
  
"We'll discuss that later," said William.  
  
~~  
  
They went to the Dalton home and entered.  
  
"Mom," said William, "I'm home."  
  
"I'm glad," said Mrs. Dalton, "and who is this."  
  
"I'm Angela," said Angela, "Your son says you had an extra room I could rent."  
  
"That would be fine my dear," said Mrs. Dalton, "so are you going to the party tonight Angela."  
  
"What party," said Angela.  
  
"The party for Cecily Adams's Birthday," said Mrs. Dalton.  
  
"Sure," said Angela, "but I have nothing to were."  
  
"I'll fix that," said Mrs. Dalton.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. The Party

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok)  
  
~~  
  
Angela was finishing getting ready for the party. She had on a Ruby Red gown and her hair was neatly braided. As she descended downstairs William smiled at her.  
  
"You look lovely Angela," said William.  
  
"Thank you," said Angela.  
  
The two headed out to the party. ~~  
  
"Who is this," said a man looking at William.  
  
"Well Phillip," said William to his friend, "This is Angela Wyndom-Pryce."  
  
"Hello Angela," said Phillip, "I'm Phillip Whitmore."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Angela.  
  
"Would you care to dance," said Phillip.  
  
"Sure," said Angela, "do you mind William."  
  
"Not at all," said William.  
  
Angela danced with Phillip as William sat down and started to write poems.  
  
A while later Angela looked over at William and saw him reading his poem to Cecialy.  
  
"Excuse me," said Angela walking away from Phillip and heading toward where William and Cecialy were.  
  
~~  
  
"God William," said Cecily, "do you insist on always writing about me."  
  
"Yes," said William, "you're my muse."  
  
"Well William," said Cecialy, "find another muse."  
  
"Why," said William.  
  
"Because you can never have me," said Cecialy, "your beneath me William."  
  
William ran out into the cold night after being rejected. Angela followed hoping it wouldn't be to late and she could stop Dru from sireing him.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Save Me

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok also I know there OOC for the period)  
  
~~  
  
It was cold and dark as Angela followed William down an alleyway. She stopped suddenly when she saw him talking to her. The one that would change him forever.  
  
"I can show you things you never dreamed of," said Drucilla.  
  
"B-but," said William.  
  
"Trust me," said Drucilla.  
  
Just then Angela pulled out a stake and from behind drove it into Drucilla just as she put on her Vamp Face.  
  
"Not so fast Bitch," said Angela as Drucilla turned to dust.  
  
William looked at Angela in shock.  
  
"What was that," said William, "and what happened."  
  
"She was a Vampire and she was about to sire you," said Angela, "I turned her to dust."  
  
"Vampires aren't real," said William.  
  
"Believe me," said Angela, "they are."  
  
"Well," said William still a bit shocked, "I'm sure you want to get back to the party and to Phillip."  
  
"I have no interest in Phillip," said Angela, "besides you've been through allot."  
  
"Want to go home then," said William.  
  
"That would be lovely," said Angela.  
  
William looked at the girl who had just saved his life. Her silky brown hair, chocolate eyes, and ruby lips made an impression on him. Maybe Cecily wasn't his muse after all he thought as they headed home.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Here And Gone

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok also I know there OOC for the period)  
  
~~  
  
A Few Days passed since the night Angela saved William from an eternity of damnation. The two friends were sitting in the Dalton's Parlor. They were drinking tea as William was writing.  
  
"What are you writing," said Angela.  
  
"Nothing in particular," said William, "and even if it was it probably isn't any good."  
  
"Let me be the judge," said Angela grabbing the paper from William and reading it.  
  
"No," said William.  
  
"It's pretty good actually," said Angela, "I mean you should get them published or something."  
  
"Your to nice Angela," said William, "besides mum you're the only one who believes in me."  
  
"And why shouldn't I," said Angela, "anyway what do you want to do if you don't want to write professionally."  
  
"I would want to be a professor," said William, "to be able to mold young minds."  
  
"That would be lovely," said Angela.  
  
"But I can't," said William, "I need to say here and take care of mum cause I'm all she has."  
  
~~  
  
Some more time passed as Ms. Dalton's Illness got worse. She was confined to her bed and William and Angela helped out around the house.  
  
~~  
  
Their bond became closer as Ms. Dalton died. Her funeral was beautiful. White Lilly's were everywhere as they were her favorite flower.  
  
"I'm sorry William," said Angela.  
  
"It was her time," said William.  
  
~~  
  
It was almost two months now since Angela got there and she needed to tell William goodbye but how. She had fallen in love and what was worse his alter ego in her time would not be there when she got back.  
  
William walked up to Angela and saw her sitting in the parlor crying.  
  
"What's wrong Angela," said William.  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow," said Angela, "but I wish I didn't I love you."  
  
"I love you too Angela," said William.  
  
"Never forget me," said Angela, "never forget me."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. Face in the Crowd

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok also I know there OOC for the period)  
  
~~  
  
Angela had left the past and was now back in the lobby of the Firm.  
  
"So," said Wesley, "how was it."  
  
"Amazing," said Angela, "my only regret was that I couldn't stay longer."  
  
"You got emotionally attached didn't you," said Fred.  
  
"Yea," said Angela, "I just hope that with me gone he doesn't go under."  
  
"I don't think he did," said Angel, "trust me cause Spike isn't here."  
  
"I know," said Angela, "I just need some time alone ok."  
  
"Ok," said Wesley.  
  
~  
  
Angela would have loved to go to the nearest bar and drink all her troubles away, but she was still underage so she headed down the docks to find peace. She hadn't been looking where she was going when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," said Angela, "my mind ran away for a bit."  
  
"Mine dose allot too," said the man, "are you an artist, or a writer or..."  
  
Just then Angela got a good look at him. He was a tall man with those familiar blue eyes and bleached hair. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a dark tee shirt under the same black duster she remembered.  
  
"No," said Angela, "just crazy."  
  
"Oh," said the man, "you know I kind of like crazy girls."  
  
"You do," said Angela, "cause not all guys do."  
  
"I'm not like other guys," said the man.  
  
"Really," said Angela, "well I'm Angela Wyndham-Pryce and I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
"Daniel Dalton," said Daniel, "and sure how about coffee are you busy."  
  
"Busy when," said Angela.  
  
"Now," said Daniel.  
  
"No," said Angela, "and I'd love to have coffee with you."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	10. Daniel

Timeline  
  
I don't own Angel (this is AU and yes I know about what would happen just pretend ok also I know there OOC for the period)  
  
~~  
  
"The two were now sitting in the coffee shop.  
  
"So you could have went to Oxford," said Daniel, "and you didn't."  
  
"Well my family lives here in LA," said Angela.  
  
"Then why aren't you in school now," said Daniel.  
  
"I took some time off," said Angela, "but I'm enrolling at UCLA in the spring."  
  
"What's your major," said Daniel.  
  
"I don't know," said Angela, "but my family has a good knowledge of History so I was thinking to maybe major in History minor in education and become a History professor."  
  
"That's not what I'd accepted you to say," said Daniel, "I acepected you to say maybe something a little bit more creative."  
  
"Really," said Angela, "well what do you do."  
  
"I'm an aspiring journalist," said Daniel, "of course writing is in my blood have you heard of the poet William Dalton."  
  
"Names rings a bell," said Angela.  
  
"Well I'm related to him," said Daniel, "people say I even look like him a bit."  
  
"Really," said Angela.  
  
"Funny he wrote allot about a woman named Angela," said Daniel, "she was his best friend."  
  
"I see," said Angela.  
  
"Anyway," said Daniel, "I hope we meet again soon."  
  
"You can count on that," said Angela.  
  
~~  
  
Time passed and Angela had enrolled in UCLA she was in the student union when...  
  
"Ang," said Daniel.  
  
"Daniel" said Angela, "oh my god."  
  
"I'm glad to see you," said Daniel, "so what classes are you taking."  
  
"I'll show you," said Angela.  
  
"You took my advise," said Daniel, "your taking Lit classes."  
  
"I thought Lit would be allot more interesting then History," said Angela, "plus more me."  
  
"So are you living on campus," said Daniel.  
  
"No," said Angela, "still living with my uncle."  
  
"Oh," said Daniel, "anyway want to go out sometime."  
  
"Sure," said Angela.  
  
~~  
  
They had been a while. It was finally the night that Daniel was going to meet the gang.  
  
"I know it may be weird me taking you to a law firm," said Angela, "but that's where my uncle was works."  
  
"It's fine," said Daniel.  
  
They entered the lobby where Fred, Gunn, Angel, and Wesley all stood and stared.  
  
"Spike," mouthed Angel.  
  
"Guys," said Angela, "this is Daniel Dalton the journalist I was talking about."  
  
"Nice to meet you Daniel," said Wesley, "I'm Angela's uncle Wesley."  
  
"She's told me so much about you," said Daniel.  
  
Just then Harmony came in.  
  
"Blondie bear," she said hugging Daniel, "your back."  
  
"Who are you," said Daniel.  
  
"Harm," said Angela," This is Daniel."  
  
"Oh," said Harmony, "sorry."  
  
"It's ok," said Daniel.  
  
They talked a while and Daniel and Angela left.  
  
"You have a weird family," said Daniel.  
  
"So dose that mean we are over," said Angela.  
  
"Kid," said Daniel, "You know how every great movie has a great beginning? Well this today is ours"  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
